Forum:Actor infobox
Hey, guys, what do you think about adapting this infobox for Memory Alpha performers? Without the height and weight stuff, of course. --From Andoria with Love 12:29, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm personally not a big fan of the infoboxes on everything. But that's just me apparently, since everytime I turn around, I see more and more inforboxes everywhere. :) -- Sulfur 12:51, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like it to be moved to Template:Sidebar actor and its design reworked to look like all the other - but other than that, why not. Its exact content probably needs a separate discussion and should be based on what the curent actor sidebars already contain in most cases. ::Re:Sulfur: That's true, we don't need a sidebar/infobox on every article - but if an article already has a sidebar, it might as well be a templated one, which gives the sidebar a little more uniformity. -- Cid Highwind 12:53, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Actually, I kinda like the style of the sidebar as it was when I copied it from the Heroes wiki, with the exception of the yellow title bar. It just looks nicer to me without the borders and such. Most others may not like that, though, so I understand that it should be changed to our current sidebar style. If anyone else like the style of the Heroes sidebar, though, state so here... maybe we can change MA's sidebar style. :D --From Andoria with Love 13:20, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think the red title bar has become a part of MA's Corporate Design, so that should not just be changed. Other than that, slight changes to the sidebar layout in general could of course be done, but should be consistent throughout the site - that's what we have the CSS-class "wiki-sidebar" for. -- Cid Highwind 13:32, 27 July 2007 (UTC) That's what I meant - changing the CSS to make all sidebars look like the Heroes actor infobox. That's just my personal preference, though, I don't know if anyone else wants it. I just think it looks pretty nifty; since there's no border and the background is transparent, it looks neater and looks more like it's part of the page. Anyways, here's a few examples of the new sidebar: F. Murray Abraham, Scott Bakula, Avery Brooks. What do ya'll think? Can we keep it? :D I'd like to reiterate that I really think we should change our sidebar style to match the actor infobox at Heroes, with the red title bar kept intact, of course/ What do you guys think? --From Andoria with Love 15:38, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :::Fine with me. -- Renegade54 18:37, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::In the section below, you can find a new layout suggestion for all sidebars. It uses some formatting from the "infobox" linked to above, but keeps intact the most recognizable features of our current sidebars. Opinions? -- Cid Highwind 20:22, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :I like the lack of lines. But prefer the old text sizes. :) -- Sulfur 20:28, 29 July 2007 (UTC) I like the smaller text, "it helps to separate the sidebar from the rest of the text on the page", as Cid pointed out. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:34, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I like the new text box quite a lot. I mean, I hope you'll keep that in mind when this becomes a democracy. --GNDN 02:32, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, Cid! You can implement to new sidebar style now. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Layout: old vs. proposed new Old | Registry= NCC-74656 | Affiliation= Federation/Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2378 }} Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut laoreet metus nec ipsum. Integer placerat volutpat odio. Pellentesque tortor elit, interdum et, vestibulum sit amet, eleifend id, ante. Morbi sed orci et diam malesuada rutrum. Maecenas tempus nulla non arcu. Vestibulum tincidunt diam eu tellus. Integer ornare. Cras erat pede, ultricies sit amet, auctor ut, volutpat vitae, lorem. Maecenas commodo nunc ut nisi. Duis mauris. In non diam. Nam commodo, enim in semper rutrum, mauris nunc mattis odio, et feugiat enim sapien vel nunc. Pellentesque pulvinar nisl id erat. Mauris bibendum fermentum nisi. Phasellus eu ante sit amet ligula vulputate eleifend. Ut malesuada, ante eu posuere euismod, eros urna consectetuer ante, nec pretium justo turpis eu augue. Mauris viverra. Cras dictum purus tincidunt ipsum. Aliquam at diam. Nunc tellus augue, bibendum a, condimentum sit amet, scelerisque ac, dolor. Suspendisse congue. Aenean in quam. Proin consequat, felis et rutrum fermentum, turpis velit ultrices sem, ut vulputate dui eros non enim. Mauris eleifend. Suspendisse sagittis arcu at justo. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos hymenaeos. Sed placerat sodales mi. In nunc. Cras non ante. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Etiam urna sem, egestas eu, pellentesque id, ultricies vel, tellus. Curabitur rhoncus. Nulla sollicitudin. Pellentesque quis urna. In a metus. Donec porttitor nisl vel erat. Sed congue suscipit purus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. New Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut laoreet metus nec ipsum. Integer placerat volutpat odio. Pellentesque tortor elit, interdum et, vestibulum sit amet, eleifend id, ante. Morbi sed orci et diam malesuada rutrum. Maecenas tempus nulla non arcu. Vestibulum tincidunt diam eu tellus. Integer ornare. Cras erat pede, ultricies sit amet, auctor ut, volutpat vitae, lorem. Maecenas commodo nunc ut nisi. Duis mauris. In non diam. Nam commodo, enim in semper rutrum, mauris nunc mattis odio, et feugiat enim sapien vel nunc. Pellentesque pulvinar nisl id erat. Mauris bibendum fermentum nisi. Phasellus eu ante sit amet ligula vulputate eleifend. Ut malesuada, ante eu posuere euismod, eros urna consectetuer ante, nec pretium justo turpis eu augue. Mauris viverra. Cras dictum purus tincidunt ipsum. Aliquam at diam. Nunc tellus augue, bibendum a, condimentum sit amet, scelerisque ac, dolor. Suspendisse congue. Aenean in quam. Proin consequat, felis et rutrum fermentum, turpis velit ultrices sem, ut vulputate dui eros non enim. Mauris eleifend. Suspendisse sagittis arcu at justo. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos hymenaeos. Sed placerat sodales mi. In nunc. Cras non ante. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Etiam urna sem, egestas eu, pellentesque id, ultricies vel, tellus. Curabitur rhoncus. Nulla sollicitudin. Pellentesque quis urna. In a metus. Donec porttitor nisl vel erat. Sed congue suscipit purus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus.